Ganap na kabaliwan!
by YuKiKuRo
Summary: [PINOY AKO!]'Eh di iuwi niyo sa bahay niyo' 'HA' 'Sige na' 'Ipinagkakaila niyo pa eh.' Yari Ka! Hindi 'to bastos ah! [NejiTen, SasuSaku, ShikaIno, NaruHina] This Story is brought to you by WalaKaSaLolo Co.
1. Eh Di Iuwi Niyo

**Disclaimer: **ano ba tagalog ng 'dishkleymer"?... anyway, hindi ko po pagmamayari ang Naruto.Dahil kung pagmamayari ko ito, baka hindi ko ma-_handle _ang pressure at baka mag _colapse _ako sa sobrang tuwa!

* * *

One day... isang araw... wan dai... eychang raw... at kung ano mang language yan.. 

ehem ehem.. mike check... mike check... MIKE CHECK!.. okei, ayos na...

Isang araw...Ang mga Naruto fafas, este, Naruto boys ay nandoon sa Ichiraku... bakit?... kasi gusto ko nandoon sila eh! BAKIT BA! ANO BA GUSTO MO, AWAY! anyway, ahem, tignan na 'tin kung ano ang ginagawa nila doon sa loob... oke?

Siyemperds, kumakain sila sa loob.. siyempre, may tatae ba naman sa loob ng isang restawrant? wala naman di 'ba? so nandoon nga sila sa loob at _kumakain _ng ano pa? e di kumakain ng pagkain!... teka, baka magalit kayo... kumakain pala ng Ramen! Ang Ramen ay noodles doon sa Japan! 'Wag nyo na ko tanungin tungkol diyan kasi hindi naman akoh Japayuki!

So yun nga, kumakain sila.

"Alam niyo mga 'tol? feeling ko may gusto sa akin yung Kankurou na yun! yung kapatid ni Gaara! Kasi ang lagkit ng tingin sa akin eh..." ang sabi ni Kiba. Nakupow! kung nandyan si Kankurou ngayon, yari ka!

"AHA! isa lang ang ibig sabhin ng sinabi mo, Kiba!..." ang sabi ni Naruto.. "A WAN! A TU! A TREE, FOR, FAYV END.."

(This guy's in love with you, pare!)

"one look and i knew iba na  
malagkit dumikit ang tingin ng mata  
one smile iba na ang ibig sabihin  
'di na friends,ang tingin nya sa akin  
everyday parating we're together  
every week palaging may sleepover  
ang tawag nya sa mommy ko ay tita  
bakit ba di ko non nakita"

kumanta si Naruto kasamang kumakanta si Lee, Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, at Chouji.

"until out of the bluehe's feeling so true  
bigla nalang sinabi sa kanya that" eto naman ngayong ang solo ni Naruto.

"THIS GUY'S IN LOVE WITH YOU, PARE!

THIS GUY'S IN LOVE WITH YOU, PARE!  
THIS GUY'S IN LOVE WITH YOU, PARE!" pakanta kanta sina Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Sasuke, at Lee.

tapos bigla na lang nagturo si Naruto ng daliri kay Kiba "Bading na bading sa'yooo"

Tapos, tumayo bigla si Kiba sa upuan niya...kung wari pa na may mike siyang hawak..

"di na ako makasagot ng telepono  
palagi nyang kinakausap ang parents ko  
kulang daw sa tulog at di na makakain  
bakit ba? di pa non inamin" ang drama ng part na ito.

Tapos, si Naruto ulit, "until out of the blue im feeling so true, bigla na lang sinabi sa kanya that..."

"THIS GUY'S IN LOVE WITH YOU PARE!

THIS GUY'S IN LOVE WITH YOU, PARE!

THIS GUY'S IN LOVE WITH YOU, PARE!"

Si Naruto ulit, turo ulit ng daliri kay Kiba, "bading na bading sa'yoooo!"

doon na natin tapusin kasi, medyo mahaba-haba yan.. mga naga-apir sila doon at tawanan ng tawanan.

_pesteng mga bata eto.. dito pa nag-concert _inisip ng waiter... kaplastikan niya sa mga ninjas na 'tin...

* * *

Samantala.. 

nagkakape ang mga Naruto girls na'tin..

"ang sarap uminom ng kape!" sabi ni Sakura.

"oo nga... ma-tanong ko lang, sino ba magbabayad?" tanong naman ngayon ni Ino.

Lahat sila napa-tigil sa pag-inom..

"ang alam ko ikaw, Ino. 'di ba yesterday you said, na lilibre mo kami ngayon dito" ini-recall ni Sakura.

"ako ba?" sinubukan alalahanin ni Ino ang pangyayaring iyon..

Kinabahan na ang iba, kasi wala naman silang pera.. "hindi ko maalala.."

lahat sila nalaglag sa upuan _animestyle _ika nga ang tawag..

"oo, Ino! Sabi mo lilibre mo kami ngayon, sabi mo pa nga," si Sakura ginaya si Ino, "AKONG BAHALA, ILILIBRE KO KAYO, PRAMIS 'YAN!..." grabe! gayang-gaya ni Sakura... alalang-alala niya, "'di ba ganun!"

"hmm.." sinubukan ulit alalahanin ni Ino..

"ay! oo tama!" finally.. naalala niya.. "oo! tama nga kayo."

"see?" ang sinabi ni Sakura na may ishmayl pang kasama.

si Ino, tumawa ng nerbyoso "kaso wala akong pera eh.." nakupo! disgrasya ito..

"ANONG SINABI MO!" sigaw ni Tenten, na may hawak na espada! or in ingglish, sord!.. kasi ayaw ni Tenten ng napapahiya siya! no, no! shi dasn't wanted dat to make hapens-hapens!

"ang sabi ko, wala akong pera.. binge mo!" inulit ni Ino.

"IKAW NA NGA ANG NAGKA-MALI DIYAN, AKO PA PAGSASABIHAN MO! NAKAKA-BABAE KA NA AH!" muling sigaw ni Tenten habang iniyuyugyog si Ino.

"itigil mo nga 'yan! u-uma-alog utak k-ko" ang nahihilong sinabi ni Ino, paano ba naman, ang ulo niya.. prowards, bakswards... nakakahilo noh?

"KASALANAN MO ANG LAHAT NG ITOOO!"galit na sigaw ni Tenten, ayaw palagpasin ang pagkakamali ni Ino! O my gash! dish ish nat rayt!

"WALA AKONG GINAGAWANG MASAMA!" gigil na sinabi ng _blonde _na'ting ninja..

"AKALA MO LANG WALA! PERO MERON MERON MERON!" Tenten shed, or in english... said.. hehe.. ang drama ng part na 'to..

WAPAKYU! (gustong-gusto ko yung tunog na 'yan!)... nasapak si Tenten ni Ino.. Si Tenten, hinawakan ang kanyang pisngi, pagkatapos tinignan ni Tenten ang kanyang kamay na humawak sa kanyang pisngi. Tapos tinignan si Ino wid WAYD AYS! AS IN WAYD NA WAYD NA AYS!... as in, malaking mata! sabi sa inyo ang drama ng part na 'to eh...

"sinamapal ako ng kaibigan ko.." nanginginig na sibabi ni Tenten.

"Tenten.. patawa-" pero bago maka-tapos si Ino, "HINDE! walang katuparan ang ginawa mo sa akin!"

"LUMAYAS NGA KAYO DITO!" hiyaw ng matandang babae, yung may-ari ng... ng... tambayan nina Sakura. Galit na hinila ng matandang babae yung grupo ng mga ninjas, (at least hindi siya plastik...) "DAHIL SA INYO, UMAALIS MGA SUKI KO!"

Sinipa palabas ang mga kunoichi (tama ba spelling?), nang nasa labas na sila... napatawa na lang sila.

"ang-..-tawa tawa- tanga-tawa tawa- ng babae!" sinabi ni Ino sa gitna ng mga tawa.

umalis sila ng tumatawa.. kung ako nakakita sa kanila.. tingin ko na diyan baliw! as in b-a-l-i-w!

* * *

Minwayl... 

Nagtatawanan pa rin ang mga ninja voys na'tin.. ewan ko ba, parang lahata ng mga ninja ngayon mga mahaharot na! Ang iingay!

Maya-maya... may narinig rin silang tawanan sa labas, kaya tinignan nila...

Nakita na lang nila ang mga gurls.. nagtatawanan, _except _lang si Hinata, kasi alam niya na nasa Ichiraku si Naruto, pero hindi niya inakala na nandoon rin pala ang kanyang pinsan, at ang mga ka-brakada nila.

"Girls!" tawag ni Chouji sa mga kababaihan. Napatingin ang mga girls sa mga voys, "yo!" pagbabati ni Tenten.

"Sama kayo! Kain tayo!" anyaya ni Kiba sa mga kababaihan. Nagtitigan ang mga kababaihan sa isa't-isa, at ngumiti. "Sige!" sabay-sabay silang sumagot.

_Nakupo! Doble ang kaingayan... Diyoskopo.. bakit ba hilig na hilig niyo akong pag-tripan? _paiyak na inisip ng waiter.

"Manong! Isang bote nga ng alak!"

"Nakup... disgrasya.." pabulong na sinabi ng waiter, maingay na nga, dadagdagan pa ng alak.

"siguro.. hindi maganda ang alak, baka kasi hindi na ako maka-uwi dahil sa kalasingan!..." may nag-sabi habang nakikinig ang waiter.

_bless you, kung sino ka man... _inisip ng waiter na may matching tears of joy pa!

"Hinata, naman!"

"Sige na, Naruto. Para sa akin."

"Sige na nga!"

Maya-maya sa kanilang kwentuhan.. nakita na lang ni Neji na tulog na si Tenten.. si Shikamaru nakita si Ino, tulog na... at ang lahat ng mga kababaihan na ka-barkada ng mga voys ay tulog na!

"nyak! tinulugan tayo!" pabulong na sinabi ni Kiba, kasi baka may ma-gising...

"Mabuti pa, i-uwi mo na sa kanila si Ino, Shikamaru!" pang-inis ni Chouji.

"At Neji, i-uwi mo na si Tenten, sa bahay niya!" hirit pa ni Kiba.

Si Chouji nang-inis ulit, "i-uwi mo na rin si Hinata, sa Hyuuga Pound!"

"Hyuuga **COM**pound." tinama ni Neji si Chouji, dahil ang pound ay para sa mga aso... 'di baaaaaaaaa?

Siyempre, mawawala ba ang pang-inis ni Naruto, "ikaw naman, Sasukeng mayabang, uwi mo na si Sakura sa kanila!"

Si Lee tinanggap niya na, na hindi niya mababago ang pagtingin ni Sakura kay Sasuke. Si Kiba, inamin na, na wala siyang pag-asa kay Hinata. At Si Chouji, matagal niya ng alam na wala siyang pag-asa kahit kanino. Kaya...

"i-uwi niyo na sa bahay nila!" sinabi ng tatlo ng sabay-sabay.

Si Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, at Shikamaru ay sumagot rin ng sabay-sabay, "Pero hindi namin alam kung nasaan ang mga bahay nila!"

"so... payag kayo?" tanong ni Kiba na may kakaibang ngiti.

Napatahimik na lang ang tatlo, so ibig sabihin no'n ay oo! ye! rowk own!

"e 'di uwi niyo sa mga bahay niyo" pang-inis ni Lee... naks! marunong na rin siya mang-inis! how nice!

"HA!" namumu-mula mula sila ng sinigaw nila ito. Sana mapi-piktyuran ko!

"Sige na! Ipinagkakaila niyo pa!" siyempre, banat parin si Kiba... alam niyo naman 'yan!

"GO NA! Sige kayo, baka magalit girlfriends niyo sa inyo!" tinulak ni Kiba ang apat na lalakwe, este lalaki,na may babaeng nakasakay sa likod nila!

"GO!"

"Hindi ko siya girlfriend!" sabay-sbay nilang sinabi.

"owws? sige na, sige na! GO NA! AJA!" tinulak ulit ni Kiba ang apat.

hindi na nakipag-away pang muli ang apat at pumayag na lang... hindi naman maganda kung iwan na lang nila dun 'yun! At hindi rin naman magandang gisingin ang mga pagod na babae dahil magwawala ang mga 'yan! Isa pa... gusto rin nila makita nag mga girls na matulog! Malay mo may umiihi pa sa kanila! hehe..

Si Naruto, kung sabagay pwede naman niya ihatid si Hinata dahil nandoon naman si Neji, kahit alam iyon ni Neji... gusto niya parin yung edeya na magkasama ang dalawa, dahil _supporting cousin _siya eh! Isa pa, wala naman si Hizashi sa mansion ngayon, kasi may misyon siya! Alam ko namang napaka-_out of this world _ang mga ugali nila, pero... PAKI NIYO BA! FANFIC KOHETO NOH!

So Inuwi nga nila sa bahay nila... pero donut get a derty maynd, oke? dis is nat a grin story! (Do not get a dirty mond, okay? This is not a green story!).

* * *

at dito koh kayo iiwan para ang _curiosity chakra _niyo ay manumbalik sa inyong mga katawan!

Suggestions, Flames, Comments, and mostly REVIEWS are welcomed. See posters and Print Ads for details... hehe.. Ciao mga readers!


	2. Tulog na!

**H i n d i p a g m a m a y a r i . . . a n g k u l e t n i y o n a m a n . . .**

**

* * *

C h a p t e r 2: S a B a h a y mo. . .**

_Bwiset! Akala ko pa naman kaibigan ko si Chouji! Hay Naku, kay lungkot nga naman ng buhay. _Isip ni Shikaamru, habang may natutulog na Ino sa kanyang likod. "Pasalamat ka, Ino. Pasalamat ka at cute ka." A-ha nagkaroon ng lakas ng loob! Palibasa kasi torpe eh. "Salamat... Shika... maru..." Bulong ni Ino, nagulat si Shikamaru. pero alam niyang tulog pa rin ito kasi hindi naman siya ganun eh. Wala lang talaga sa sarili 'to.

_Tae, ang bigat! _nag-buntong hininga na lang si Shikamaru at patuloy na naglakad.

* * *

Samantala, kina Neji at Tenten...

_Sana naman walang masamang intensyon yoong si Naruto kay Hinata! Kung hindi... SIYET, YARI KO! Baka palayasin ako ni Master Hiashi, tapos ire-rape ako ng mga bakla! Tapos pagtatawanan ako ng iba! Tapos mamatay ako sa gutom! HINDI! HINDI PWEDE! ASAN YUNG BAHAY NI NARUTO! Tae, pano pag nakiota ko na lang si Hinata a Naruto... _Natataranta si Neji, halatang halata na masyado siyang... ahem, matured.

Nang biglang, "ay kurenkeng mo!" Napa-sabi ni Neji, habang may kunai sa kanyang leeg. "Ano ka ba naman, Tenten."

"Neji?" Tanong ni Tenten, obyus na kakagising lang niya. Tumayo si Tenten at tumingin sa paligid. "Nyah? Paano ako napadpad dito?"

Nag-sweat drop si Neji. "Nakatulog ka sa Ichiraku, Tenten. ngayong gising ka na, umuwi ka na sa bahay niyo."

Ngumiti na lang si Tenten, at naglakad patungo sa madilim na daan. Paalis na rin sana si Neji ng biglang... "EEE-YAAAAAHHH!" (tinatawag yat ako ni Tenten.. hehe, nickname ko kasi iya hwe hwe hwe) Narinig niya ang hiyaw ni Tenten, mabilis siyang tumungo kay Tenten, nakita niyang naka-upo at nakitingin siya sa sahig.

"Hi-Hinde. Hindi maari." Pabulong bulong si Tenten.

"Tenten! Tenten! Anong nangyari!" Tanong kagad ni Neji habang hawak ang likod niya. "Neji..." naka-tingin parin siya sa sahig.

Nang tignan ni Tenten si Neji, nagulat siya na makita si Tenten na parang batang umiiyak! (Yung chibi tapos ganito: (T-T)) "Nawawala yung isa kong kunai!"

"Tae ka! Pinagalala mo ko tapos yun pala nawala lang yung isa mong kunai!" Sigaw ni Neji.

"Nag-aalala?" Whoops! Busted si Neji.

Sa sobrang inosente ni Tenten ay hindi na lang niya inalala yung sinabi niya. "Hindi mo naiintindihan, Neji! Yung kunai na iyon, yun rin ang susi ko sa bahay!"

"Kunai, susi? Ang weird naman." Pabulong na sinabi ni Neji, pero dahil cool siya. "Siguro naman bubuksan ng mga magulang mo yung pinto."

"Magulang?" Inulit ni Tenten. "Neji, wala akong mga magulang."

"Oo nga pala." Kawawang Tenten... Hay naku.

"Tara."

"Hoy, san tayo pupunta, punyemas!"

Tumingin kay Tenten si Neji. "San pa. Eh di sa bahay namin." Pause. "Unless lang kung gusto mo makitulog kina Lee?"

Kinilabutan si Tenten. Iniimagine kung maki-tulog siya kina Lee. Wala kang makikita kung hindi berde! ang kama ay may berdeng kutchon, at berden unan. Siguro may mga squirrel rin! Kaya tatlo ang pinagpipilian ni Tenten. Kina Lee, Neji, o Sakura. Ayaw niya kina Ino, spagkat pipilitin nanaman siyang maging eleganteng babae dun.

Pag kay Lee... puro berde, at may mga squirrels pa! Parang zoo!

Pag kay Sakura... puro pink, baka maging katulad siay ni Ino!

Pag kay Neji... puro puti, at malaki rin! Pero kumportable naman, di ba? Kaya no choice siya kung hindi kina Neji. "No choice naman ako eh."

* * *

Kina Sasuke at Sakura naman.

_Bango pala nito ni Sakura... _Wika ni Sasuke habang dala dala si Sakura sa kanyang mga braso. (bridal style ika nga!)

_San ko patutulugin 'to pag nasa bahay na? _Nagisip at nagisip si Sasuke. San nga ba?

Hindi nagtagal nasa bahay na sila. Sinipa ni Sasuke ang pinto para bumukas ito, at sinipa ulit para mag-sara. Ang bahay niya ay malaki, kahit na siya lang ang nakatira dito. Hindi niya namn mailalagay si Sakura sa mga Guest Room dahil... maalikabok doon, at tinatamad naman siyang maglinis.

"Sa kama ko na lang, at matutulog na lang ako sa sofa." Bulong ni Sasuke, inilatag niya si Sakura sa kanyang kama. Pero,nagulat siya ng bigla siyang yakapin ni Sakura, na parang unan. _Anak ng kinalbong manok! Talagan minamalas nga naman ako, oo._

Ayaw niya namang gisingin si Sakura, dahil pag nagising siya... Baka magpumilit pang umalis, at kung ano pa ang mangyari. Siyempre, concerned siya eh. Di baaaa?

Nakatulog siya katabi si Sakura. Ano kaya ang reaksyon nila pag-gising nila? WAHAHAHAHAA!

* * *

Samantalang kay Naruto."Naku... paano 'yan? Makalat ang bahay ko." Nang biglang dumating ang kamalasan.

"NEJI!" Yup, malas! Kasi pag nakita niya si Neji, malalaman niya ang bahay ni Hinata.

Buti na lang tulog na tulog si Hinata, sa likod ni Naruto.

"Neji! Asan ba yung bahay niyo?" tanong ni Naruto, napalaki yung mata ni Neji nung nakita si Naruto at Hinata, pero nanumbalik kagad ang pagka-_cool _niya. "Hindi ba pwedeng sa bahay niyo?"

"Hindi pwede, makalat dun eh."

Napasimangot si Neji. "Sundan mo ko." _Kainis naman 'to si Naruto! Saayng hindi makakatulog si Hinata sa bahay niya.. Hay naku... malas, palpak plano ko. _Isip ni Neji. Yap, pinaplano niyang magka-mabutihan yung dalawang iyon.

At nakarating sila sa Hyuuga **Com**pound. "Tara."

Nang nakapasok, may katulong na nagbuhat kay Hinata. "May mga kasama ako, dito sila matutolg sa ngayon." Wika ni Neji sa katulong, at tumango na lang ang katulong. "Teka, pati ako dito matutulog?" tanong ni Naruto, habang nakaturo ang daliri sa sarili.

Ngumisi si Neji. "Siyempre, madilim na naman sa labas eh."

"Sus! Okay lang naman! Layas na ko ah..." Pero bago makaalis si Naruto, naka-isip kagad ng plano si Tenten. "Ramen ang almusal!"

"Tama! ramen!" Nagpasalamat si Neji kay Tenten ng patago. _Yeba! Ang galing mo, Tenten! the best ka!_

"O SIGE! SAN KWARTO KO!"

* * *

Balik ulit tayo dun kina Shikamaru...

"Late ka na umuwi, tapos nag-uwi ka pa ng babae! Naku, Shikamaru! Sinasabi ko sayo, hindi maganda ang magkaroon kagad nga nak sa edad na labing-anim na taon!" Bunganga ng nanay ni Shikamaru, pero mahina lang, baka magising si Ino. "Ma, wala naman akong balak na gawin yang sinasabi niyo!" _Bastusing ina! Tama, bastusing ina!_

"Ah, sige. Pero, anak? San ba s'ya matutulogh, noh?"

"Oo nga noh." Nagisip isip si Shikamaru, hindi pa niya alam yun ah. Hmm... saan kaya? Hmm...

Nang makita ni Shikamaru ang nakakatakot na ngiti ng kanyang ina. "Ano nanaman, ma?"

* * *

"Huhuhu... bakit kalingan ako yung sa sahig? Aray ko, ang tigas naman ng semento. Bwiset na buhay namn oh." Pabulong na sabi ni Shikamaru, hanggang sa unti unti siyang maka-tulog.

* * *

Lahat ay tulog na... **almost**.

Isang lalaki ang pumasok sa silid ni Hinata. "Ganda niya talaga." Pabulong na sinabi nito. Dahan dahan siyang lumapit sa kama, at inalog si Hinata ng marahan. Tila ginigising niya ito. "Hinata... Hinata!"

Minulat ni Hinata ang kanyang mga puting mata, ito'y nanglaki ng makita si...

"Naruto!... A-Anong ginagawa mo dito?"

Si Naruto ay may ngisi sa kanyang mukha. "Hinata, may gusto lang ako gawin."

* * *

Hep hep hep! Kailangan na tapusin diyan! Ops! Walang bastos dyan ah! **WALA**! Wag kayong beystus! 


End file.
